


The Beginning

by thefinkployd



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Under extraordinary situations, Sebastian and Ciel had to admit their love for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You know who it is](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+know+who+it+is).



> A short story about the "beginning" of Sebaciel based on my friend’s headcanons. Extreme fluff. It's full of angst, you have been warned.

"Hey, Sebastian! Wake up!"  
No reply.  
"Sebastian!"  
No reply.  
Ciel was trying to wake Sebastian up nearly five minutes.  
"Sebastian, get up!" Ciel said while trying to hold back his tears.  
Sebastian coughed up blood.  
"Why you did that, you idiot?! Now you're going to die..." He continued.  
Sebastian smiled softly.  
"Because your life is more important than anything."  
Ciel pushed himself so hard to not to cry.  
"But you can't do what you wanted the whole time if you die... You can't eat my soul..."  
"Who said I wanted that?"  
Ciel surprised at his reply.  
"The thing I wanted the whole time was seeing you happy." He continued.  
Ciel was pretty shocked. All this time, he thought that Sebastian only cared about devouring his soul, but actually, he wasn't caring about it the whole time.  
"Young master... I need to tell you something... Please, get close to me a little bit..."  
Ciel did what he said. Their faces were so close to each other at the moment.  
Just then, Sebastian placed his lips on Ciel's and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.  
Ciel had a lump in his throat.  
He couldn't breathe.  
All this time... Sebastian was...  
He always thought that Sebastian had seen him as his prey, his meal, but...  
That wasn't true at all.  
"Just don't forget to be happy, young master." Sebastian said while rubbing Ciel's cheek.  
Ciel held his hand. Then Sebastian's hand started to slip. His eyes closed, his heartbeat stopped.  
"No... NO!" Ciel screamed.  
"Sebastian! Wake up!"  
He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Tears started to fall down through his cheek.  
"You can't go... Please... Wake up... I beg of you...I need you to remind me how to be happy..." He said with difficulty.  
He placed his head on Sebastian's chest. He stayed in this position pretty long time without moving, he was just shaking a little.  
Suddenly, he heard something from Sebastian's chest: a heartbeat.  
Then a hand caressed his head slowly.  
Ciel raised his head and looked at Sebastian. He was trying to open his eyes. The boy immediately dashed away his tears before he sees them.  
Sebastian straightened himself up a bit, then looked into Ciel's eye.  
"I'm sorry about my earlier behavior. Kissing you out of the blue like t-"  
Ciel shut him up with his lips.  
"Now we got even." Said Ciel while smiling.  
This time it was Sebastian's turn to be surprised. He didn't have heard what Ciel said earlier, so he had no idea about anything. When he realized, he smiled softly to the boy.  
"Looks like I was a little late about my confession."  
"Yes, you were. What were you planning, dying right after kissing me? What a stupid plan."  
Both of them laughed a little and smiled at each other. Then they started to a passionate long-awaited kiss.


End file.
